the_sakhalinskfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Roswaesian-Russian Dispute over China
, which ended the dispute formally.]] This is a timeline of events that occurred and are related to the Roswaesian-Russian Dispute over China. 2028 May * 16th - Iran-Somalia, a belligerent on Le Front de Liberation du Midand's side in the Midandian Civil War, announces their side in the war. The Sakhalinsk Empire replies by asking if they could continue construction of the Bridge of Horns in their territory. * 17th - Roswaesia then states that the land is theirs. The Sakhalinsk Empire is annoyed and responds by saying that their agreement was with Nova Montron. These two events do not correlate directly to the border dispute, but they did begin the rising tensions between the Sakhalinsk Empire and Roswaesia. * 23rd - Roswaesia begins plans with Hanguk-Nippon for the Pyongyang-Beijing Bypass, a superhighway intended to connect the two cities. * 25th - The Sakhalinsk Empire responds, stating that Roswaesia never announced to them their claims on all of China despite them owning much of China. They also complain against Hanguk-Nippon to them making agreements with foreign countries despite being their suzerain. * 28th - The Sakhalinsk Empire and Hanguk-Nippon discuss OOC in regards to their own border dispute. An OOC agreement is reached, but it is yet to be canon. June * 10th - The Discussions of Hohhot - the Sakhalinsk Empire complains against Roswaesia for claiming their land, bringing along numerous treaties to prove their right to own the land. * 11th - Roswaesia claims the land was owned by Imperial Isaac. The Sakhalinsk Empire responds by saying that Imperial Isaac was defeated in the First Great Eastern War, so thus in the Treaty of Addis Ababa, they had to listen to their demands. * 12th - Roswaesia gets angry at the Sakhalinsk Empire for them threatening them with a trial from the International Jury and they threaten to revoke their ratification of it. They also state that they were not aware of the Sakhalinsk Empire's claims, despite the massive amount of proof they gave on the 11th. * 14th - Techolandia tells Roswaesia that the land rightfully belongs to the Sakhalinsk Empire. Roswaesia tries to reply by saying that Beijing is their secondary capital, but Techolandia continues to assure that Beijing is also part of the Sakhalinsk Empire. July * 2nd - The Second Marco Polo Bridge Incident - a Russian guard bombs and thus kills a small patrol of Roswaesians in southern Beijing, near the Marco Polo Bridge. * 6th - The Roswaesian CPC holds a case on whether they should revoke their ratification of the International Jury. The verdict is that they withdraw, but it has yet to happen. * 7th - The Hebei Protests - Roswaesian citizens line up along the border between Roswaesia and the Sakhalinsk Empire in protest of the CPC's move. * 9th - The Sakhalinsk Empire offers peace to Roswaesia if they revoke their claims on their Chinese lands. Roswaesia responds that if they do so, the Pyongyang-Beijing Bypass, along with other infrastructure plans, would be disrupted; the Sakhalinsk Empire keeps their case. Roswaesia then threatens to cancel the Bypass; they also state that this would disrupt their national budget. * 11th - Roswaesia claims that the recent events would lead to a large amount of jobs, and thus the livelihoods of thousands of people, would be lost. They also claim that, despite the International Jury was made to replace the now-dissolved and presumably corrupt World Court, it itself is becoming corrupt. * 12th - The Sakhalinsk Empire retains that they themselves do not wish to cancel the Bypass; they only want their territory back. They also inquire when had Beijing become the secondary capital and why had it not been announced to them; Roswaesia replies by saying it was three days ago in real life. * 13th - Roswaesia also states that their capital is no longer Ubraabranta but Hanauma. The discussion goes back on topic now, with Roswaesia asking for the information that the Sakhalinsk Empire stated on July 10th. * 14th - Roswaesia continues, saying that numerous provinces claimed by the Sakhalinsk Empire are also claimed by Hanguk-Nippon. The Sakhalinsk Empire explains to Roswaesia their and Hanguk-Nippon's OOC agreement, and they offer them to move their secondary capital to Shanghai. * 15th - Roswaesia finally agrees, and the conflict technically ends here, but the Discussions of Hohhot continue. August * 10th - The Treaty of Hohhot is signed, finally ending the dispute formally. Category:Timelines